1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a text processing device and a text processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, input characters that near a mouse cursor are very small, users have to stare at input characters in order to check correctness when inputting characters, as a result, it usually causes eye fatigue and decreases work efficiency.